Encuentráme a la mitad del camino
by Maretta
Summary: Ellos van a encontrarse a la mitad del camino. Contestshipping One-Shot


**Maretta:** Bueno aquí presento uno de mis viejos favoritos, un OS ya algo viejo pero que sigo amando con el corazón y a ritmo de una de mis canciones favoritas "del mundo mundial" **Meet Me Halfway** de** The Black Eyed Peas.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, si no el Contestshipping sería canon y yo estaría jugando Sword & Shield :3**

* * *

_Encuéntrame a la mitad del camino_

Ella era una princesa solitaria que vivía en un inmenso bosque encantado en un lejano y desconocido planeta, que se encontraba en la frontera norte del universo, llegó a la realeza al ser más grande que los demás habitantes de allí y por obviedad estos últimos le tenían miedo. Nunca le faltó nada siempre obtuvo lo que quiso se le cumplían hasta los más extraños y ridículos caprichos y todos habían sido llevados a cabo exitosamente excepto uno…

—Lo siento su alteza, pero no lo encontramos y usted no puede dejar a su pueblo—advirtió su súbdito de mayor confianza.

—Pero ¿Dónde estará? —contestó la hermosa mujer ojiazul, de cabellos castaños quien se mostraba irritada y triste.

—Lo siento princesa.

—¡No lo sientan! ¡Sigan buscando! —ordenó muy enojada.

—Como usted ordene.

Quería ir en búsqueda de su alma gemela, y como no podía abandonar el planeta y traicionar a "su gente"

Él era aventurero que iba a donde quería y nada lo detenía,pero no podía sacar de su mente aquel hermoso momento que pasó con esa preciosa chica que conoció en ese místico planeta, él no quería separarse de ella pero debía continuar su camino y cometió el error más grande de su vida al olvidar el trayecto que lo llevaría de regreso con su amada, no dejaba de extrañarla, de querer sentirla, daría lo que fuera para volver a verla. Había logrado al hazaña de llegar a la frontera sur del universo, pero el deseo de encontrarse era mucho mayor, increíblemente enorme y tan grande era que una estrella nació de ese deseo, algo absolutamente raro pues según la creencia se le piden deseos a las estrellas y las estrellas no nacen de deseos, esa increíblemente espectacular estrella brillaba en el centro del universo, como queriendo dar una señal de que algo pronto iba a pasar.

Es como en aquellas historias que ya han sido contadas, donde la estrella especial muestra el camino que se debe seguir para encontrar lo que el alma desea, así también era en este caso, este cuerpo celeste estaba a la mitad, a la mitad del camino que los separaba a ellos dos ¿Pero cómo lo lograrían? A los individuos normales les llevaría millones de años luz y obviamente de esa persona ya no existiría ni el polvo, a los seres supremos e inmortales menos de medio segundo y para los que estaban en la barrera de lo común y lo sobrenatural, unos cuantos años serían lo necesario, pero para ellos incluso una hora era una eternidad.

La estrella se dividió en tres partes, dos de ellos en forma de cristales en los puntos más importantes de los planetas donde ambos amantes se encontraban.

Mientras, él recorría Seafreya el planeta de las aguas violetas, compuesta por siete mare, un fuerte divisorio de los mares, donde vivían sirenas, tritones y otras criaturas marinas que los humanos consideran míticas, éste era el último planeta del universo, el último que le faltaba conocer, puesto que las demás galaxias y el resto de sus planetas ya los conocía y una vez que acabara buscaría la manera de regresar a Angora el planeta de su princesa.

Sin embargo esto no estaba en los planes de Xenia la Zommireé –o reina- de Seafreya,una criatura mitad sirena mitad hada, quien enamorada del aventurero peliverde con ojos del mismo color, no iba a dejar que él se fuera, por lo que comezó con todo su poder a agitar el mar de Tirana –dónde el chico viajaba- para ahogarlo y quedarse con su cuerpo para siempre. Después de horas había logrado su cometido, el aventurero había muerto y presurosa nadó para recoger su cádaver, pero el aura de la estrella -en forma de una especie de ángel se le adelantó y recogió su cuerpo para poder juntarlo con el alma suelta a quien le daba instrucciones

—No es necesario que te dirigas al otro extremo del universo, hallarás a quien buscas a la mitad del camino, pero no debes ir directo a la bóveda estrellada, si no a la mitad del fuerte que divide las aguas, cuando una tu cuerpo con tu alma te dirigirás allá y entrarás en el cristal.

Él se levantó y en su nave ingresó para dirigirse al lugar dictado por la estrella, mientras Xenia observaba furiosa y derrotada al joven irse, mientras este se decía a si mismo

—A donde quiere ella que vaya yo iré.

La estrella caída era noticia en Angora, los minúsculos ciudadanos estaban llenos de terror y angustia ¿Qué haría tan misteriosa luz en su planeta? Por naturaleza protegieron a su gobernante y la encerraron en una hermosa pero encantada habitación que le prohibía huir. Pocas horas bastaron para que se aburriera y quisiera salir pero era imposible.

Nuevamente la estrella, llegó a la ventana de la habitación de la princesa y esta con dulce voz mencionó

—No te angusties que aquí estoy, abriré con mi magia esa puerta y creare un manto de agua que te cubrirá y te ayudara a escapar por el lago del palacio; pero solo tienes pocos minutos así que tienes que ser muy rápida.

—No sé quién seas, pero te lo agradezco—dijo la muchacha con sinceridad

—No hay porque, pero eso sí corre a la mitad del Jardín del Suspiro y toca el cristal de la estrella para introducirte en ella y no cuestiones mis instrucciones.

Confundida pero segura obedeció en todo a la aurora y consiguió salir de castillo para encaminarse al ya nombrado y hermoso jardín.

Ambos llegaron a sus destinos, él caminaba por un puente azul y ella por un puente verde lleno de flores los cristales estaban allí enfrente, el camino se veía sencillo, pero a cada paso que daban el puente desaparecía, si alguno dudaba este desparecería y ambos morirían, él en aguas hirvientes, ella en un oscuro abismo, pero nada los detuvo sólo querían estar juntos. Tenían miedo pues al tocar el cristal no sabían lo que pasaría aún así lo hicieron y sintieron como sus cuerpos se llenaban de vida, de luz y energía, de libertad, de paz y de felicidad. En un mismo instante sintieron todo lo que no habían sentido en toda su vida

Sus cuerpos penetraron el cristal y sus almas salieron disparadas a la estrella que adornaba el cielo, para luego caer como estrellas fugaces a un extraño y desconocido planeta en una galaxia lejana.

Al tocar la atmósfera sus cuerpos se materializaron y quedaron tendidos y abrazados en una inmensa pradera,pudieron sentir el calor del otro, por fin estaban juntos cual los hacía inmensamente felices…

—Princesa—dijo el chico con ternura

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi nombre? —lo reprendió con falso enojo y soltando una pequeña risilla

— ¿Así es como me recibes May? Yo te extrañé tanto y ya me estás regañando.

Ella se rió con más fuerza y agregó

—Lo siento, pero ya sabes como soy—mencionó divertida mientras se acercaba a él y lo miraba a los ojos para finalmente decir—Te amo Drew.

Dicho esto se acercó lo suficiente y la beso con todo lo que tenía, hasta que los pulmones les exigeran aire. Al separase ambos sonrieron se levantaron del pasto y empezaron a observar ese extraño planeta el cual tenía bosques como Angora y aguas como Seafreya, aunque estas fuesen azules, un lugar donde ellos empezarían su nueva vida sin cadenas, un lugar el cual los naturales de allí simplemente llamaban Tierra.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado, en serio este OS para mí es muy especial.**

**Bueno eso es todo así que me despido :'3**

**Xoxo,Maretta.**


End file.
